Subtle Attraction
by FruitPastilles
Summary: Tsuna wasn't sure what to expect when he heard that Reborn was visiting for the first time in two years. He certainly wasn't expecting to walk into his apartment to see a blonde in army gear passed out on his desk. Colonello/Tsuna. Slightly AU.


**Subtle Attractions**

This fic is slightly AU in that Colonello and Tsuna haven't met, it's about five years into the future, and the Arcobaleno curse is broken. Tsuna is also Boss of the Vongola Famiglia. Most people are probably out of OOC.

**Summary: **Tsuna wasn't sure what to expect when he heard that Reborn was visiting for the first time in two years. He certainly wasn't expecting to walk into his apartment to see a blonde in army gear passed out on his desk. Colonello/Tsuna. Slightly AU.

* * *

Tsuna was trying not to panic as he stared at his phone, coffee cup held limp in his left hand. Gokudera, who was sat opposite him in the expensive looking restaurant, leaned over the table, worry on his face.

"Tenth? Is everything okay?"

"Y-Yeah, sure Hayato." Tsuna grimaced as he set his phone down on the table, cupping both hands around his caffeinated drink and lifting it to his mouth, sipping from it carefully. "Just a text from Reborn."

Gokudera stiffened noticeably, sitting up in his seat as his eyes widened. "Reborn? _That_ Reborn?"

"Yes, that Reborn, Hayato. The Spartan Tutor of mine back in the day." Tsuna sighed as he set his coffee down, slightly pushing back the sleeve of his white shirt and glancing at the watch sat on his wrist. "He told me that he's going to meet me at my apartment at two thirty."

"You've only just gotten off for lunch and he's expecting you to arrive to greet him?" Gokudera sounded incredulous, grinding his teeth together angrily as he slammed his coffee cup down on the table, gaining some curious stares. All eyes were quickly averted once they had realised who was making the commotion.

"He probably didn't know I was having a break." Tsuna shrugged. "I can always eat at the apartment; I have food stuffed away in the cupboards, if it's still in date. It isn't too much trouble to cook something simple. I'd even go for a sandwich right now." The brunette sighed heavily again, rubbing under his eye where bags were forming.

"Tenth..." Gokudera began. "If there is anything at all I can help you with, you can always tell me. _Always_. I'll be glad to help - and not just because I'm your right hand."

"I know that Hayato, but my Family is my responsibility." Tsuna stood up, sliding his phone into his pocket and leaving his coffee unfinished. "You have your duties and I have mine." Taking some bills out, he pressed them onto the table. "This is enough for the coffee and food. If you call Takeshi now, then I'm sure he'll get here in time to enjoy the meal I can't. Tell him I gave him permission; he's just as adamant as you about leaving his post."

Ignoring the pinched look on Gokudera's face, Tsuna took his jacket from the back of the chair and slid his arms into the sleeves, fidgeting with his tie before he walked to Gokudera's side of the table. Resting his hand on his Storm Guardian's shoulder, he squeezed gently and smiled.

"I'm sure I'll be back soon. Reborn never enjoys long talks; he just likes finding excuses to kick the crap out of me. I'll make sure to contact you when I'm leaving the apartment; I'd like a coffee and last week's meeting papers on my desk ready for when I get back. Most likely a bottle of whiskey as well, the expensive kind would be best."

Gokudera sighed, though he didn't look very impressed, just nodding sourly. "Shall I call for the car to come around?"

"I can walk from here, Hayato. Don't worry." Tsuna squeezed his shoulder again before he turned and walked towards the door, ignoring those that turned to watch him pass by. Sawada Tsunayoshi was well known as a shrewd businessman that took over his grandfather's business at the tender age of seventeen, though the truth of his life was much darker with his being the Vongola Decimo.

He had to have a face for public or he could never leave the sanctity of the Vongola Mansion. In fact, the only reason why he was allowed his own apartment instead of a room within the spacious home of the Vongola Famiglia was because nobody knew that this small, pushing twenty year old brunette (though he looked much younger) was the boss of a mafia known worldwide. Because of this, he was barely in any danger of attempted assassinations.

Also, Tsuna had his hand in persuading his Guardians to let him out of their sight...

Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro were the easiest. They didn't care so long as life suited them, and they weren't fussed that Tsuna was leaving, though Hibari demanded occasional fights.

Sasagawa Ryohei, through brotherly affection, worried for Tsuna being by himself, though that was overcome with promises of boxing or workout sessions between the two on a regular basis.

Lambo was hard to convince. The preteen boy had a lot of ties to Tsuna because of being together since the former Bovino Famiglia member had met Tsuna. They ended up coming to a compromise where Lambo would stay with Tsuna at least once a month for several days. Lambo was still childish and dependant of Tsuna, despite being at twelve years of age.

Yamamoto Takeshi was even harder to convince than Lambo. The two had stuck through thick and thin for _years_ and for Tsuna to suddenly make it a point in his life where he wanted to be separate from the rest of them was hard on the former baseball player. His cheery disposition had disappeared leading up to the days where Tsuna would leave. It almost gave Tsuna whiplash how cheery Yamamoto became when he told his Rain Guardian that having the apartment was nothing but the place where he slept, since almost eighteen hours a day he was at the Mansion doing his duties as Decimo.

Gokudera Hayato, his right hand man was the most difficult to persuade. In the end, Tsuna had just left without his acceptance. The next day, when he was in the middle of moving things into the apartment he had picked out, Gokudera had arrived out of nowhere and started helping him silently. Tsuna then decided it was unanimously accepted he would no longer live with them.

Tsuna was brought out of his thoughts when he arrived at the door of his apartment. He had _no _doubts whatsoever that Reborn already knew he'd moved in here and was no longer at the Mansion. _No doubts._

Sticking the key into the lock and tentatively twisting it, Tsuna slammed the door open and immediately braced himself for an attack, any kind of attack. When nothing came, he let his foot slide in every so hesitantly, ears perked for the slightest of sounds. Once again, nothing.

Letting himself relax, Tsuna scooted into the apartment and, with expert ease, slid the door silently shut behind him. Walking down the corridor, he passed the kitchen – which was safe – and then the bathroom – also safe, before he ducked into the living room, eyes darting around.

Seeing nothing amiss, he quickly crossed the room to his bedroom and found that it was exactly as he had left it that morning. Now relaxing, he moved to check the last room, the second bedroom that he had turned into an office away from work. He barely glanced into the room and went to walk away, when he stiffened and froze.

There was a body, a _body_, on his desk and half slumped in his chair. His work. His _papers!_ It wasn't the body he was fussed about, no, Reborn probably left it there as a joke, but the papers on the desk were _important_ for his family's development and safety and Reborn had just dumped some poor dead guy on top of them all.

Tsuna couldn't help the flinch he gave as the body twitched and he immediately turned defensive, holding his hands up in front of him. Slowly, he walked forward, left hand moving to probe against his thigh, where the pocket that held his gloves were. His ring was almost permanently affixed to his middle finger; he didn't worry about where that was.

Reaching out his right hand, Tsuna gave the body a shake, hand on the person's shoulder, and got flipped as a response, wincing as his back hit the floor. Almost immediately there was a weight on his stomach and – Tsuna bristled, biting back a growl as the flat of a knife was pressed under his jaw.

He readied himself to punch his assailant in the gut while making a mental list of weapons on hand when the body above his slumped and landed heavily on top of his own, a head thudding to his shoulder as hair tickled his cheek. A heavy breath sounding signalled that his attacker had fallen asleep or unconscious.

Tsuna didn't know if he should be relieved the person had passed out, or offended that he wasn't thought of as enough of a threat for the man to stay awake. When he pushed the body to the side and sat up, he decided that he was neither relieved nor offended. He was terrified.

Sat on his desk, reading over a file of something Tsuna couldn't make out from the distance, was Reborn.

As if sensing Tsuna's eyes on him, Reborn threw the file beside him onto the desk, and tilted his fedora up to uncover his eyes, regarding the brunette. Tsuna felt a shiver wrack his spine. Ever since the Arcobaleno curse had been broken, Reborn had become even scarier than before.

"Your reflexes are still off, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn had an almost amused expression on his face and Tsuna hoped his punishment wouldn't be too degrading.

"I thought he was dead. I wouldn't put it past you Reborn." Tsuna slowly stood, dusting himself down and pushing the wrinkles out of his suit as worry shot through him at Reborn's reaction to his words.

Reborn just stood up and glanced over at the unconscious blonde. "You'll be looking after Colonello for the next four months."

"Colonello?" Tsuna questioned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "The body on the floor is a friend of yours? Where would he stay, Reborn? What if he gets in the way of my work? There are matters of importance that I can't have being interrupted."

"It's surprising to see you act like the Vongola Decimo," Reborn noted, eyes narrowed at Tsuna who stiffened in fear. "Nevertheless, Colonello stays." He walked towards the downed blonde, nudging his foot against the man's back.

"Reborn, normally I would be fine with you interrupting my life like this, but you couldn't have picked a worse time. The negotiations with the Millefiore Famiglia have yet to be finalised, I can't spend my time babysitting someone you've dumped on me. You _know_ what we went through regarding Millefiore Reborn. I don't want my family to suffer."

"He stays with you, Tsuna."

Tsunayoshi felt his jaw twitch before he clenched it and nodded his head jerkily, removing his jacket. "Fine, but _where_ will he stay? I have one bedroom in this apartment, and I'm not sure my Guardians would be content with a stranger staying with me anyway."

"I'm sure I could get your Guardians to agree to let him stay." A grin crossed Reborn's face and Tsuna had to suppress his shudder at the expression, deciding not to argue with the frightening hitman. Resigning himself to his fate of being stuck with 'Colonello' he turned his eyes to the other occupant of the room and sighed, throwing his jacket onto a chair that was tucked against a wall.

"He can stay in my bed. I'll take the couch; not as if I sleep much anyway. I have a large workload which you so kindly messed up." Tsuna gestured towards the rather dishevelled desk and cringed as he thought of how many hours it would take to get it into order and make sure that no important forms that could jeopardize his family's safety had been ruined.

"I see you take your duties seriously." Reborn walked towards him and Tsuna immediately turned defensive, stiffening his posture and straightening his back. All that Reborn did was pass him by and flick his ear for good measure as he left.

Tsuna stared at the doorway long after Reborn had left before his attention turned to the body on the floor. Rubbing his face, he sighed and leaned down, gripping a limp arm and tugging it around his shoulders as he hefted the mass from the floor.

Despite being skinny, Tsuna had deceptive strength that most didn't see in his form. He was putting this strength to good use as he hauled Colonello through to the living room and then across to the bedroom, dumping the lithe blonde on his bed, being courteous enough to drag his army boots off and throwing a blanket over him.

Tsuna loosened the tie from around his neck and dropped it on the floor before he unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt to let himself breathe as he walked towards the kitchen. He was surprised and pleased to see a cup of black coffee already sat on the side from him – most likely a rare moment of niceness from Reborn that would undoubtedly leave Tsuna in his debt.

Taking a sip of the still scalding drink, Tsuna set the mug back onto the counter as he started rummaging through his cupboards for something vaguely edible. His stomach was starting to tighten and complain because of hunger.

Soon enough he was sat at his desk, a space cleared for his refilled coffee cup and bowl of instant noodles which he slurped at, eyes cast about the room as he glanced at numerous papers and files. When one of them caught his eye, he dropped his fork into his bowl and leaned over to pick up what had prompted his interest.

Leaning back in his chair he scanned the document before chancing a look at his watch and deciding that it could probably be left until the next day. He folded it and tucked it into his pocket before returning to his noodles.

* * *

Tsuna was startled awake when a weight dropped around his shoulders and, without a second thought, jerked out of his seat, whipping around, fist poised to hit whoever was behind him. His sight was blurry as he was still in the processes of waking.

His punch was caught in a large palm and he was cuffed across the head, causing him to stumble. His hand was still held in the strangers, keeping him upright and, faintly, he was aware of grumbling.

"Is this how you treat guests, kora? I was trying to be courteous."

Tsuna felt himself slump in defeat as his vision cleared and he lifted his free hand to rub his face with the palm of his hand before he spoke.

"Forgive me, Colonello-san, but being who I am, I do not take kindly to people sneaking up on me when I'm unconscious."

The hand on his fist loosened and swung away and Tsuna took a moment to regard the other person as he adjusted to the dimness of the room.

Colonello was tall, several inches taller than Tsuna, who had yet to get past the five foot seven inches mark. His blonde hair was pushed back in a bandana that Tsuna hadn't seen before. He had taken off his jacket, wearing a white shirt underneath, and Tsuna felt himself blink as he finally regarded startlingly blue eyes, that were staring at him in return.

"Done checking me out, kora? Not that you aren't cute or anything, but Reborn would have my ass if I made a move on you."

"Excuse me?" Tsuna recoiled slightly at Colonello's words, and the blonde laughed rather exuberantly, raking a hand through his hair.

"Chill. I was joking, kora. You're like what, fifteen?"

Tsuna exhaled slowly, rubbing his eyes. "I'm twenty this year. Enough of this, did Reborn tell you why you're here?"

Colonello got over the shock of hearing Tsuna's true age quickly as he gave his response. "I got roped into being your bodyguard, kora. You're the head of some big corporation, so a lot of people are out for you. That's what he told me, kora."

Tsuna gave him a blank stare. His Hyper Intuition hadn't flared as it tended to do when someone was lying to him. Colonello truly believed what he was saying and Tsuna realised, with growing hope, that if he worded this right then he could get rid of Colonello and try to make sure that Reborn didn't find out Tsuna had dismissed the blonde.

"You know Reborn is a hitman, right? In fact, being a friend with him constitutes to the both of you being in the same group at some point, so you were possibly an Arcobaleno?" Tsuna busied himself with clearing his desk of the half eaten bowl of noodles and empty coffee cup to hide the smug smile on his face at Colonello's shocked expression.

"Y-Yeah, kora. We were both Arcobaleno..."

"That wasn't what I wanted to focus on. The point of fact is, is that Reborn is a _hitman_, so why would someone like me, know someone like him to such the point he would push a bodyguard on me?"

"I don't know, you use him to take out other companies, kora?" Tsuna could see that Colonello was getting suspicious, and as he walked into the kitchen to dump his bowl and coffee cup next to the sink, he heard the blonde follow him.

Leaning his hip on the counter, he turned to face Colonello, a smile tugging up the corner of his mouth. "Close, but no. Reborn does kill people for me, but that's because he's part of my Family." Tsuna's smile widened slightly. "He managed to coerce you into being a bodyguard for the boss of the Vongola Famiglia, Colonello-san. I'm sure you know how a Famiglia is set out. There is myself, and then there are the various members and my personal Guardians. I don't _need_ a bodyguard. So, if you feel like leaving then please, go ahead. You probably want to be here less than I want you here."

"_You_ are the boss of the Vongola Family?" Tsuna had to fight to not smirk wider than he already was at the dumbfounded expression on Colonello's face. The smirk dropped at the next words.

"A skinny midget like you is the Vongola Decimo, kora? I don't see how."

Tsuna turned his eyes to his wrist, straining to see what the time on his watch was through a slightly hazed vision. At the moment, it was some time past five in the morning. He'd had maybe three hours of sleep at the most, before he'd been woken up.

Walking to the coffee maker, Tsuna filled the machine with coffee beans and water, setting it back onto the stand to begin brewing. With this done, he turned to face Colonello who was standing in the doorway.

"If you want proof, I can show you proof. If the ring on my hand isn't enough, then the car is outside this apartment for seven, normally driven by either my Rain or Storm Guardian and you can question them yourself. If that isn't enough, from there the car goes to the Vongola Mansion, where you will undoubtedly meet the other members of my Family and again, if that isn't enough, I will _show_ you that I am the Vongola Decimo. Do you take cream and sugar with your coffee? I hope you like bacon and eggs for breakfast."

Without even waiting for a response, Tsuna took to preparing the food, something simple to eat and easy enough on the stomach because of how hungry he was.

Colonello had remained silent at his revelation but, when the coffee machine had clicked to signal that it was done, the blonde was the one to take the pot out and start pouring the drinks, muttering, "Do _you_ have cream and sugar, kora?"

Tsuna blinked at him, honestly wondering where Colonello had gotten this change of heart from, before he returned to cracking eggs into the sizzling pan in front of him as he gave his reply, "I take a teaspoon of sugar, but no cream. Sugar is in the labelled pot by the windowsill, cream is in the fridge if you want it."

Within moments Colonello had set the cup of coffee besides the oven near to Tsuna, nursing his own cup as he watched the brunette prepare the food. When Tsuna finally left the bacon and eggs to cook, Colonello set his cup down and snatched at Tsuna's hand, dragging it to eye level and making Tsuna splutter at the sudden movement.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"It really is the Vongola Famiglia ring on your hand, kora," Colonello mused, holding Tsuna's hand in one of his own as his other hand brushed against the piece of powerful jewellery. Tsuna watched almost warily, noting that Colonello's hands were calloused and he felt himself briefly wonder why that was.

"Well yes, because, as I was saying, I'm the Vongola Decimo and therefore do not need your protection in being my bodyguard."

"I'm probably still going to have to stay, kora. At least for the four months. I'm not willing in going against Reborn, and I don't think you'd want to go against him either, kora."

Tsuna twitched at that, but part of him was glad for Colonello's stubbornness in staying. Aside from his Family, Guardians or otherwise, and the Varia, Tsuna hadn't had any decent company to have around in a long time. Colonello (hopefully) wouldn't demand fights, or call him names like some did, or get into a fight _about_ him. Maybe having Colonello around wasn't so bad, and, since the blonde was supposedly his bodyguard, perhaps, for the next four months, Tsuna's misfortunes would be few and far between.

He just wondered if Colonello would survive meeting his Guardians. Probably not.

* * *

Tsuna slouched in his chair that was situated at the end of the table, watching through hooded and deceptively sleepy eyes as his Guardians took their time to argue over what he had just revealed to them regarding the Millefiore Famiglia and their own Vongola Family.

He slowly tugged out his gloves sliding his slim fingers into them as he readied himself to intervene, when a hand dropped onto his shoulder. He cast his eyes upwards to Colonello, who smiled at him, all teeth and very little cheer.

"Allow me, kora."

One hand remained on Tsuna's shoulder as the other swung around the large rifle that Colonello had produced from somewhere that morning. Tsuna felt the older man squeeze his shoulder gently as the gun was situated in his hand, the barrel pointing upward, and Tsuna had the mind to murmur, "Please don't cause too much damage or I'll have to dock it from your pay."

Colonello gave a laugh then that caused a curious reaction in Tsuna, who felt his chest tighten and then loosen, a smile playing about his lips before the blonde pulled the trigger and a hole appeared in the ceiling above the elongated table, plaster trickling down to land on the polished wood.

Silence reigned in the room as all eyes turned to Colonello. The blonde simply leaned forward close to Tsuna's ear and it was all the younger man had not to shiver when Colonello quietly said to him, "I got their attention for you, kora. No need to thank me."

Tsuna nodded abruptly, anything to get Colonello's lips away from his face and to stop his warm breath from fanning out against his skin, pushing the thoughts that impolitely entered his mind away. Standing up, Tsuna pressed his – gloved – hands against the table, meeting the eyes of each and every one of his Guardians, trying to ignore that Colonello had stepped forward to keep his hand on his shoulder.

"Have I ever led you wrong?" His opening statement had Gokudera dropping his eyes to the expensive table in what must have been shame and embarrassment. Lambo shuffled in his seat and Yamamoto had looked to the side, rubbing the back of his head gently and almost sheepishly.

When he had no reply, Tsuna carried on talking, "This business with the Millefiore, I do not expect you to agree to it straight away, to even agree with it indefinitely, and I understand this. They cannot be completely trusted, not with what their plans were, and what they succeeded in the future, a _different_ future. But that was then and this is now. I do not want them close as a sign of explicit friendship, but just to keep an eye on them."

"Tenth, they _killed_ you, you can't just expect us to...to accept anything to do with them," Gokudera replied heatedly, and Tsuna simply gave him a disarming smile.

"This time is different." Tsuna lifted one of his hands to pat Colonello's which was still residing on his shoulder. "You're probably wondering about this man. This is Colonello-san, someone who is powerful enough that he once accepted the Arcobaleno curse before it was broken. This man is my current bodyguard. He was assigned to me by Reborn."

With those words, chaos was let loose. Apparently Reborn hadn't spoken to the Guardians about Colonello's place.

Tsuna suddenly wished he hadn't drunk that coffee the day before, if this pandemonium was Reborn's price.

* * *

Two weeks later and Tsuna finally realised that he had come to enjoy Colonello's presence in his apartment, and that he had finally become used to it. No longer did he flinch when the blonde spoke too loud, or approached him too quickly.

He didn't even wake up when Colonello came too close in his sleep, his Hyper Intuition and self preservation instincts not registering the man as a threat.

Within those two weeks, during periods of scarce free time, Tsuna got to know about Colonello. The man was Italian, the pacifier he had worn while an Arcobaleno was the one of Rain, he had been a member of COMSUBIN, serving under Lal Mirch, an associate of Tsuna's father, at the moment he was twenty seven, and his birthday, July the seventh, had just recently passed before he was assigned to care for Tsuna.

Tsuna realised he was attracted to Colonello approximately seventeen days after the blonde had moved in.

It was on a day that a rival and rather foolish family had attacked when Tsuna figured this out.

Tsuna threw himself into the fray and fighting almost immediately and, by the gunshots that followed him, was confident enough that Colonello had his back and was protecting him.

His confidence led to cockiness which then led to him being shot. The bullet grazed his ribcage and knocked him over for a moment, pain winding him briefly. Colonello was immediately there before him, picking off targets with practiced ease while being a protective force over him before, whilst in the middle of what was literally a battlefield, Colonello gave him a large grin and, without even breaking a sweat, hoisted Tsuna into his arms and left the fighting to the rest of the Guardians.

Once they reached the sanctity of Tsuna's apartment, Colonello unceremoniously, yet with decided care, deposited Tsuna on the bed after carrying the protesting brunette all the way from the car, and then proceeded to strip the younger man of his shirt to see the extent of the damage.

Tsuna reached for the gauze and antiseptic, determined to care for himself, but Colonello simply kneeled in front of him, flicked his hands away and started cleaning the wound with precise movements and motions, talking to him a low voice as he said, "You're lucky it was only a graze, kora. Had the bullet lodged in there, it would have been painful to get out. It might have even damaged a lung at that angle, kora. You could have drowned in your own blood."

Tsuna fell silent at the words, just watching the blonde and wincing when the sting became too much. Soon enough his wound was padded and covered with bandages, Colonello staring up at his face from his knelt position.

Swallowing thickly, Tsuna finally asked, "What?" when the gaze the other was setting on him became too much.

"Tsuna. Please be more careful, kora. You could have died today, had that bullet done more than clipped you, you certainly would be back at the Mansion and dead."

Before Tsuna could reply to that, Colonello lifted a hand to cup Tsuna's jaw, calloused fingers grazing against his cheek briefly, and the brunette's words caught in his throat as he stared down at the serious blue eyes of his companion.

When he remained silent, Colonello started to straighten from his knelt position, his hand still very gently placed against Tsuna's cheek and jaw. Colonello tilted the younger man's face to follow him as he stood, so the eye contact was maintained, and Tsuna could feel his cheeks burning with a blush at the intense gaze he was given.

Colonello let his hand slide to the back of Tsuna's neck, cradling his head in a warm palm as he angled his head and started to lean closer, ever so slowly as to give Tsuna the chance to back away if he wanted to.

They were close enough for Tsuna to feel Colonello's breath on his face when the door to the apartment slammed open and the two of them sprang apart, Colonello by the wall and Tsuna sprawled out on the bed by the time Gokudera appeared in the doorway, gasping for breath.

"Tenth! I heard you were hurt! How are you? Do we need to get Ryohei? Is it bad? I'm sorry!"

Tsuna smiled weakly, sitting himself up. "I'm fine, Hayato. It was just a graze and Colonello-san has taken great pleasure in telling me what would have happened to me if it had been more than that. He cleaned out the wound and bandaged it. Sorry for worrying you, but thank you for your concern nevertheless."

Gokudera smiled, relief clear on his features as he offered his thanks to Colonello, who grunted in return. Attention back to Tsuna, Gokudera bowed as he mumbled, "I'm glad you appear to be okay. If you wish to stay here to rest for the next few days, I'm sure we can manage without you."

Even as he started to protest, Colonello broke in for Tsuna, giving a smile to Gokudera that was a little strained, "I'll make sure Tsuna stays home and recuperates, don't you worry kora."

Tsuna remained silent as Gokudera left, before he turned his attention to Colonello, asking between grit teeth, "What gave you the right to tell me what I will be doing with my life?"

"The fact I'm your bodyguard, kora." Colonello faced him, prodding his shoulder gently. "I have to make sure you're well and fit and that you won't hurt yourself or _get_ yourself hurt again, kora."

Tsuna seethed quietly as he moved to stand, before Colonello pressed a hand to his head and pushed him back onto the bed. Tsuna stopped speaking at the look that crossed Colonello's face, mostly because of fear of what that expression promised him should he defy the others wishes.

Huffing and complaining under his breath, Tsuna swung himself around so he was lying comfortably on the bed, propped up slightly by pillows, as he scathingly told Colonello, "Look. I'm resting."

"Don't be a smartass, kora. It doesn't suit you." Colonello moved to ruffle Tsuna's hair, a softer expression crossing his face, and Tsuna immediately thought of that moment they shared just minutes before Gokudera had burst in, his heart thumping erratically in his chest. Would Colonello have kissed him?

Coughing gently, Tsuna turned his head away so Colonello's hand would fall, and the blonde simply laughed.

"I'll get you some painkillers, kora. That wound might not be hurting now, but it'll be acting up like a bitch later on."

As Colonello left the room, it was then, on the evening of the seventeenth day Colonello had entered his life, Tsuna came to the conclusion he had fallen for the other man and simply wondered to himself when along the way he had let himself start to become attached.

* * *

Tsuna realised that by the end of the first month of Colonello's staying with him, the blonde had started to avoid him for some reason or another and that revelation _hurt._ Colonello wasn't to blame though, he didn't know of Tsuna's somewhat developing feelings.

It came as a shock to him that when he was leaving his apartment that day, Colonello still sleeping, when he noticed a woman standing on the pavement a little ways off by his door. She greeted him in smooth Italian, to which he responded, and found out that she was a representative of a smaller Family that wished to join with Vongola. He agreed to join her for lunch in a couple of hours and she gave him an address to pick her up by so they would have a chance to talk in peace.

Tsuna watched the woman, Caterina, as she walked down the street; hands clasped behind her back, and Tsuna felt himself smile slightly, before he turned into the direction he would have to walk. He wasn't walking _all_ of the way, since he was going to meet Gokudera and Yamamoto at a cafe for breakfast.

"She was flirting with you, kora."

Tsuna didn't flinch at Colonello's words, having known the blonde was there as the taller man came into step just slightly behind him and to the side, so he was in the corner of Tsuna's vision.

"She's representing her Family, Colonello-san, not flirting with me. I might have to talk to her while by myself, I don't want to worry her, or give her a reason to doubt for her safety. I'd rather save the smaller Families, not destroy them because they attack us first from nervousness or foolishness."

"I'm your bodyguard, kora. I need to be there to look after you. Besides, that was flirting, how could you not tell, kora?"

"I'm not generally flirted with. I couldn't tell the difference if I were or not, and honestly do not mind if her intention _was_ to flirt." Tsuna glanced at Colonello from the corner of his eye. "I'm a nondescript person, and normally mistaken for much younger than I normally am. Someone flirting with me is a rare occurrence, one that I more often than not do not pick up on."

"Doesn't change the fact she was flirting with you. She could be a danger to you, kora. I'm going to be there."

Exasperated, Tsuna threw his hands into the air. "Fine. Do what you want. Deal with the repercussions in your own way if you can. You're just as stubborn as Reborn is; just as relentless."

"Of course, kora."

Tsuna didn't need to look to know that Colonello would have a smug smile on his face.

By the time that the two reached the cafe, Tsuna was in a foul mood and Colonello was taking great joy from that, something the brunette didn't appreciate. Yamamoto and Gokudera smartly didn't comment on either Colonello's mood or their boss' mood, realising that it would probably be dangerous if they did.

* * *

Just three hours later, Tsuna was sweeping the last of the papers in front of him to the side, pressing the lid onto his pen and standing from the desk, stretching his arms gently above his head to work out any knots and kinks, before he picked up his jacket that was sprawled over the back of his chair.

Gokudera had already been informed of Tsuna's lunchtime appointment and had given promises to call should the need arise, or if something of pressing importance happened.

As Tsuna left the Mansion and walked across the gravel towards the nearest car, he was perplexed and a little pleased when he realised he didn't know where Colonello was. Considering his ribbing earlier on in the day, Tsuna was glad that he could get this appointment over and done with, without the blonde.

His hopes were dashed when he climbed into the back of the car, leaning forward to give directions to the driver, and Colonello casually slid into the car on his other side, buckling himself in as he did so, blue eyes on Tsuna's face, daring him to object.

Tsuna sighed as he leaned back into his seat, pulling his belt across and locking it into place, trying his best to ignore Colonello as the car pulled out of the large driveway. He almost jumped out of his skin as a warm hand suddenly settled on his knee and he shot a look at Colonello, wondering what the other was planning, and wondering if he should jerk his leg to warn the other to move his hand.

The whole of the ride was in silence, and Colonello's hand remained firmly where it was, even when Tsuna made it a point to shift the position he was sat in. When the car came to a stop, as Tsuna unbuckled himself, he turned to face Colonello, waiting for the other to let go.

Colonello's hand drifted away from his leg and Tsuna climbed out of the car, greeting Caterina with an amicable smile, and guiding her into the car, apologising for Colonello's being there and hoping she wouldn't mind being sat between them since, unfortunately, the car wasn't the largest of what was available to the Vongola. After accepting the fact that Colonello was Tsuna's bodyguard, Caterina was settled in.

Everything was fine until they reached the restaurant. Tsuna had gotten out of the car first, offering his hand to his companion, but she had been held back by Colonello who had murmured something to her. By the time she had taken his hand and clambered out, she looked distraught and a little pale.

Tsuna peered in to give Colonello a reprimanding look, receiving a grin in return as Colonello shooed him away.

"I'll wait here, kora. Don't you worry."

Tsuna would worry regardless.

* * *

The dinner was rushed, Caterina leaving as soon as was humanly possible, hurriedly saying her thanks and disappearing down the path before Tsuna could offer her a lift home. She had given him a number to call when he wanted to negotiate integrating her family.

As Tsuna slid back into the car, he couldn't help but notice the expression on Colonello's face and gave him a dry look.

Colonello grinned in response and, when the car was moving again, wasted in no time in moving to rest his hand on Tsuna's leg again. Tsuna managed to ignore him for a majority of the ride back to the Vongola Mansion .

When he started to get out of the car, Colonello snatched at his elbow and dragged him back in. Before Tsuna could ask what on _earth_ was wrong with him, the words died in his throat at the look he was being given.

Before Tsuna had even attempted trying to find his voice again, Colonello leaned close and gave him a quick and chaste kiss. Tsuna was completely frozen before Colonello nipped his bottom lip and leaned back, smiling at him again.

"Thought I'd give you something to think about, kora." Colonello gave him a gentle push and Tsuna suddenly remembered how his legs worked as he stood up from the car, slowly making his way towards the front door, still trying to process what had exactly happened and refusing to believe it.

He filed it away as something to question Colonello about later.

Turns out he needn't have worried. As soon as he gave up for the day, hunger besting him, he stood, gathered his jacket and walked towards the front of the mansion. Colonello was currently sat on the steps leading to the driveway, legs apart, elbows on his knees, chin in his hands and rifle resting between his legs.

Before Tsuna could speak, Colonello murmured, "I've figured something out these past five weeks or so, kora. Sit down."

Tsuna slowly sat down beside him, laying his jacket across his knees. He remained patient and silent, waiting for Colonello to continue what he needed to say.

"I had Lal Mirch, kora. I had a definite attraction for women. Thing is, I can't get you out of my mind, and it's driving me crazy, kora. You probably noticed that I was avoiding you because I was worried that I would scare you or something, kora. I don't know when it happened, Tsuna, but I think I like you."

Tsuna pressed his hand against his mouth, gently, as if in thought, before turning to look at Colonello, since the blonde was staring at him with a worried sort of expression.

"It's a good thing I have feelings for you too then, huh?"

"Now I know what you're thinking and – sorry, what, kora?" Colonello stumbled over his words as he twisted in place to halfway face Tsuna, brows rising in surprise.

"I'm attracted to you as well, Colonello-san," Tsuna repeated, moving his hand across to rest his chin against his palm as he watched the older man, and was startled as Colonello set his rifle hastily to the side before throwing his arms around Tsuna's shoulders, dragging him closer with a loud laugh.

"Am I ever glad about that, kora! I thought you were going to tell me to leave, or be scared of me, something like that!"

"I'm not that cruel, Colonello-san." Tsuna was stiff for a moment before he dared to lift an arm and pat Colonello's back hesitantly. After a moment of that, Colonello drew back and look intently at Tsuna, eyes focused on his face.

"Call me Colonello, not Colonello-san, kora. I'm not that old and you don't have to be so formal with me." Before Tsuna could reply, Colonello moved his hands to hold the brunette's face and leaned over the small gap to give him a kiss, though he was smiling almost too widely for it to be possible.

Tsuna felt as if his chest was lighter all of a sudden.

* * *

When they got back to the apartment, it was a flurry of movement, heat and something close to desperation.

Tsuna's tie and jacket ended up thrown onto the floor, along with Colonello's jacket. The rifle was sprawled against the wall.

Long, calloused fingers picked at the buttons on Tsuna's shirt, and Tsuna laughed as Colonello grumbled against his neck before sucking at the spot beneath his jaw that turned his laugh into a breathless sort of noise.

Colonello gave up with the shirt buttons in favour of grazing his teeth against the pulse in Tsuna's throat, hands moving to grip tightly onto slim hips as he pressed the smaller body against the wall of the entrance hallway. He couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face at the strangled moan that Tsuna gave.

Tsuna retaliated by slipping his hands up the inside of Colonello's shirt, a sly smile playing about his lips at the sound Colonello gave against his neck, though it dropped the moment the blonde sank his teeth into the juncture of Tsuna's neck and shoulder, soothing the hurt away with his tongue as Tsuna desperately tried to hold in another strained noise.

"If that leaves a mark, you're explaining it to Hayato tomorrow," Tsuna warned him almost huskily, hand lifting to tangle in Colonello's hair, fingers hooked in the bandana as Colonello dragged his mouth across Tsuna's exposed collarbone before lifting his head to press their mouths firmly together, the kiss a combination of teeth and tongue that had Tsuna arching up towards the other, hand not tangled in hair gripping at the back of Colonello's neck to keep him close.

Colonello's hands had shifted away from Tsuna's hips so he could have another attempt at undoing the buttons of the brunette's shirt. He might have succeeded had Tsuna not decided to break the kiss and latch onto his collarbone, his small teeth dragging against and nibbling at his skin.

Colonello dropped his arms to wrap around Tsuna's waist and he hefted the smaller body towards him with barely any effort, stifling a groan as Tsuna wrapped slim legs around his waist, hands dropping from Colonello's hair and neck to clasp tightly onto shoulders.

Tsuna was still laving attention against his collarbone and neck, something that was highly distracting as Colonello tried to manoeuvre himself around the dark apartment. He had ended up bumping his shin on the coffee table, an action that Tsuna snickered about before the blonde decided to drop the other onto the couch and lean over him his knees either side of Tsuna's skinny waist as Colonello once again started on the buttons.

Tsuna let his fingers twitch towards the hem of Colonello's shirt and promptly had his hand swatted gently away.

"Stop that kora. You're making it hard for me to get your shirt off." Colonello warned, getting a soft, breathless chuckle in return. However, with Tsuna keeping his hands and mouth to himself, Colonello managed to undo the shirt and push the edges open; grazing rough fingertips against the brunette's stomach, fingers just about dipping underneath the waistband of the slacks Tsuna was wearing.

Tsuna edged his hands up the inside of Colonello's shirt, inching the shirt up gently until the blonde was forced to lift his arms and have his shirt slid off over his shoulders, the article of clothing being haphazardly thrown to the floor. After Tsuna was coaxed to sit up, his own shirt was pulled from his shoulders and also dropped to the side.

The choked and startled noise that Tsuna made had everything to do with where Colonello had decided to move his hands to.

* * *

Reborn impassively stared at the two men opposite him, blatantly ignoring Colonello's wide grin and Tsuna's sheepish expression. Colonello had his arm resting across Tsuna's shoulders, holding the brunette to his side. Tsuna, on the other hand, was leaning into Colonello for support, blushing hotly because he _knew_ that Reborn must have been staring at the red, almost purple marks on his neck. Nervously, he lifted a hand to adjust his collar.

"Colonello. I distinctly remember asking you to bodyguard Dame-Tsuna, not sleep with him."

Tsuna's cheeks lit up in a whole new shade of crimson as he shifted his weight, wincing slightly at the adjustment. Colonello's side reverberated against him as the blonde laughed, the arm around Tsuna's shoulders tightening just a fraction.

"You didn't say I couldn't though, kora."

"...I left you alone for four months. How long did it take?"

"Just over a month, kora. You didn't warn me you were letting me stay with such a cute one."

"Indeed. Dame-Tsuna." Reborn turned his attention to Tsuna who stiffened slightly, managing to avoid flinching as Colonello chuckled again.

"Y-Yes, Reborn?"

"Have you been neglecting your work in favour of this? Do I need to teach you any lessons?"

"N-No! He hasn't distracted me from a-any work! I-I mean, only a l-little, nothing I can't handle! I don't need any lessons!"

"Hmm?" Reborn tilted his fedora to meet Tsuna's eyes, who quivered, and then Colonello, who gave another wide grin. Pushing the brim of the hat back down, Reborn let a smirk play about his lips as he murmured, "Make sure to stay safe, or will I have to teach you about that as well?"

"Reborn!" Tsuna sounded both scandalised and horrified as well, cringing into Colonello who laughed heartily, nuzzling his cheek to the top of Tsuna's head.

"Don't worry Reborn, kora. I'll tell him everything he needs to know and then some."

* * *

I feel as if the ending is rushed perhaps? But this is a oneshot I promised **Yuu3** some weeks ago and I finally managed to get it out for them haha...I hope it's okay and meets their standards!

(Did I do this right? I hope I did.)

Not much I can say about this, except it really annoyed me how _hard_ it was to get out...

Anyway, enjoy!


End file.
